


Ill make you agree

by Lacy_Rose



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Cockrings, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Hickeys, M/M, No Lube, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Teasing, eating ass, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacy_Rose/pseuds/Lacy_Rose
Summary: Alex doesnt agree with Thomas' law but he can fix that.





	Ill make you agree

Washington had his face in his hands as two of his coworkers yelled in eachothers faces in his office about some shitty law Jefferson wanted to be passed. they were at a meeting and everyone else there was either half-asleep, on their phone or yelling things at the arguing duo that would fuel the argument even more. "That law is bullshit and it would only benefit a specific amount of people based on their personal beliefs!" Hamilton waved his hands around and yelled in the taller mans face. they were both standing and yelling at eachother from across the big table in their boss' office "the people that wouldnt get benefits from it already have a similar law!" Jefferson said matter-of-factly

"Oh fuck you, Jefferson!" Hamilton pointed and accusing finger at him. "I will if you agree to my law!" jefferson said and sat down harshly in his seat and hamilton's face turned pale and he froze "Boys!" washington yelled in an aggravated voice, waking a few people from their sleep. Hamiton gathered his stuff quickly and rushed into the hallway, letting the heavy wood door slam to washington's office. Jefferson glanced at the door and stood up with a grunt and followed the smaller man into the hall.

"ahem.. you didnt sign my law papers" jefferon said as he walked over to hamilton who just glared at him and scoffed "im not signing your bullshit law thomas!" alex growled as he stared up at the taller man that he hated with a passion. "why are you so difficult!" thomas said in a low voice as he shoved alex to the wall and put a hand on either side of his head so he couldnt move away "Get off! fuck you and fuck your law!" alex tried to shove jefferson away but he was much weaker than him, jefferson just chuckled and leaned down so their faces were almost touching

"you keep saying fuck you but i dont see you going through with your offer." he growled and grabbed alex's arm and pulled him down the hall and into his office "i hate you! let go let go! fuck you!" hamilton yelled as he was shoved into jefferson's office and pushed against the now-locked door "do you ever shut the fuck up?" hamilton was about to respond to his question but was soon cut off by a hard bite to his neck "Ah-Ow!" hamilton moaned out and shut his eyes tightly "what are you doing, fuck you! dont touch m- Ahh fu-ck!" he moaned loudly as his neck was bit again, a bit of blood beginning to surface "agree to my law, its that simple.." thomas said against alex's neck as he licked the tiny bit of blood off of his exposed neck "mh..not gonna happen" he tried his hardest not to moan but that became difficult to do when dark marks began to be sucked into his jaw and neck "we'll see about that" thomas said as he looked as the smaller man infront of him before crashing his lips into his, enveloping them in a very rough, sloppy kiss. alex grabbed onto thomas's arm, trying tto push him away, but just decided to dig his nails into his arm instead "that hurts, dumbass" thomas said as he shoved his tongue into alex's mouth and led him to his desk before breaking the kiss as alex sat himself onto the desk, making sure to knock a few folders off

"excuse me, youre knocking my shit off!" thomas said, annoyed but alex used the height boost of the desk to his advantage and began to nip at his neck, biting hard by his pulse "i dont really care, you brought me here so its your fault" he hummed and pulled away as he began to unbutton thomas' suit and shirt. thomas hummed in annoyance and began to palm alex through his pants "already hard i see" jefferson mocked under his breath "you gonna do something about it or are you gonna be a dick?" thomas pulled away and pretended to think for a moment before backing away and undoing his pants "i prefer to be a dick so get on your knees" alex groaned and slid iff the table, falling to his knees and pulling his rivals pants down, how did this happen again? why was he doing this? he hesitated as he pulled his underwear down to reveal thomas' dick, he stared and wondered how that was gonna fit in his mouth, thomas chuckled "impressed, are we?" alex only glared before licking a stripe up the length of his cock "god help me if you make me gag- i have teeth. remember that." alex growled before swirling his tongue around his head "mmh.. dont you..dont you dare bite me or i will make SURE you gag" thomas said deeply as his hips bucked slightly

"no promises" alex said as he swallowd as much of him as he could, he began bobbing his head teasingly slow "f-uck! go f-faster you bastard." thomas moaned as he tangled his hands in the smaller mans hair and pulled his mouth off his dick and looked down at him, alex looked up at him through hooded eyes, his lips were red and swollen and saliva was running down his chin "are you gonna give me a not-half-assed blowjob or am i gonna have to kick you out?" he gave a rough tug to his hair before letting his hair go "its my mouth im letting you fuck" thomas gave a 'thats true' face and alex began to bob his head again, this time faster and he was swirlling his tongue around the shaft skillfully. thomas purposfully thrusted hard into alex's mouth, causing a muffled whine to come from him "whats wrong? is it too much?" he said cockily as he stared down at him, alex bit back tears and let his teeth graze over his member which caused thomas to yelp and pull back a bit, letting him breathe. alex began palming himself through his pants as he continued to suck thomas' cock, he noticed this and pulled out of alex's mouth and stood him up so he could unbutton his pants "my my, youre such an eager slut arent you?" he slit his pants down before leaning over to his desk drawer and rummaging through it for a moment before withdrawing a leather ring, he kneeled down and snapped the ring onto his dick and swallowed all of his length, skillful tongue swirling, head bobbing quickly "yes, fuck! god yes!" alex yelled, being loud on purpose as he was getting close to his release.

jefferson smirked and continued to bob his head quickly, the sensation was driving alex crazy, "fucking shit, take the cock ring off you asshole" alex breathed out, his knees were getting weak and he was pulling on thomas's hair harshly "youre keeping it on untill i tell you to take it off" thomas said as he stood up and pressed alex against his desk so his back was facing him and began to line himself up with his hole "J-jefferon wait you didn-Ah! f-fuck!" thomas smirked as he quickly began to pound his ass without any lube "what was t-that, alexander?" he said alexander in a way that made alex's dick twitch "ha-hah..mmh..youre a fucking..Ah!-Asshole" the stretch was very painful, he leaned back onto jeffersons cock, thomas moaned and quickly covered alex's mouth, he was purposefully being very loud and it was pissing him off. "god do you e-ever shut u-up?" he began to thrust faster and leaned forward so he could leave dark hickeys and bites on his neck and back. "fucking hell take this damn c-cock ring of-off!" alex tried to undo the leather ring but his hands were quickly pulled behind his back "not until i say" his thrusting became quick and erratic before he released into him and pulled out directly after, alex whined at the emptiness and turned around so they were facing each other, alex pouted "please let me cum, sir" alex said in a sarcastic begging voice before laughing, but the way alex called him sir made him go crazy with arousal, alex put his arms around his waist and kissed him roughly, pulling him into him he sat on the desk again and thomas took the ring off and began pumping him quickly causing alex to moan into his mouth "yes y-es yes!" alex chanted and grabbed thomas' dick and began stroking him "youre such a needy slut, hamilton" he said as he shoved two fingers into alex's mouth

"i would get those nice and wet if i were you" thomas growled and alex did as he was told, tongue swirling around them "good boy" thomas said but grunted slightly when alex dragged his nails down his back, welts raising quickly thomas withdrew his fingers from his mouth and pushed alex back so he was laying down on the desk, he pulled one knee to his chest, giving him better access. "beg." thomas said sternly, causing alex to snap his head up to looks at him "what-fuck no" thomas smirked and took a step back and just stared at him. alex rolled his eyes "please fuck me, thomas" he said in an unamused voice "hmm.." thomas hummed "oh my god.. Please fuck me thomas! please! Fucking ruin me!" alex yelled out "there we go, yell like the whore you are" thomas walked back over to alex and plunged his wet fingers into him, scissoring his fingers and adding a third "oh fuck! yes!-Ah!" thomas was curling his fingers onto his prostate roughly, he leaned over alex and began unbuttoning the two buttoned buttons on his shirt, giving him full access to his chest and started to suck and bite on one of his nipples, alex moaned loudly and tightened around his fingers, hands running up thomas' bare chest there was a knock on the door. they both froze. "you guys okay?" a hesitant voice came from the other side, it was mr. washington. "y-yes sir!" he started pumping his fingers again, alex moaned loudly and thomas covered his mouth "so help me hamilton shut the fuck up" he continued to moan "just t-trying to get hamilton to agree with my plan, im explaining all of the benefits to both political parti-Ah! parties..!" hamilton put a hand around thomas' over-sensitive cock and began pumping quickly, george cleared his throat, it was clear what they were doing, the whole fucking office could hear them, the doorknob jiggled but it was locked, thank god. george silently sighed in relief, he slit a few papers under the door. "it might help if you had the papers, dont you think, thomas?" the asked but walked away quickly, alex smirked. "i fucking hate you" thomas mumbled to alex and removed his fingers, alex groaned at the loss but was soon thankful when thomas pushed into him, pushing his knee back to his chest again. alex's dick was aching from how hard he was, he needed to release "f-faster! fuck!" thomas nodded and started pounding into him roughly, alex was leaving scratches on thomas' chest "h-a ah..! mhh.. i-im not sure i-Ah! ye-s! -m convinced by your l-aw yet-oh, f-uck!" thomas was hitting his prostate withe every rough thrust, they were both close, thomas crashed their lips together but they were too out of breath to hold the kiss so they pressed their foreheads together and moaned into each others panting mouths "fuck thomas, im close! mmh.." thomas grabbed alex's dick and began stroking him quickly until he came, white splattering his chest "yes oh my god!" alex moaned but thomas kept pounding into him, alex was becoming oversensitive "oh f-fuck.." thomas groaned out and alexfelt a warmth filling him, they were both panting heavily.

thomas slowly pulled out of alex and collapsed ontop of him for a moment before gathering his clothes and tossing them at him "okay sign my papers and get out" he said through a yawn, alex groaned and began to get dressed as did thomas. "hmm..no im good." he said as he buttoned his shirt and tried to smooth out his pants "excuse me?" thomas looked livid "i just fucked you and you wont sign my fucking paper? fuck you!" thomas examined the hickeys on his jaw and neck "no way i can hide those.." he mumbled and alex got up and limped over to the door and picked up the papers and dropped them into the trash and walked out of the office, jefferson chased after him "Hamilton!" alex ignored him and walked into georges office, the majority of the people in there were asleep, the ones that werent looked at alex and jefferson with a smirk. alex plopped down into a chair next to lafayette who just smirked and ran a thumb over a bloody, dark hickey on his neck "my my monsieur jefferson what did you do to poor alex" he said with a pout, his accent thick. "shut up." thomas growled and sat down next to james madison who stared at him in horror "are you our of your fucking mind?" thomas just shrugged "so thomas, alex, did you come up with a compromise?" thomas and washington both looked at alex who just yawned before shrugging "im not convinced." alex said flatly. "what?!" thomas said angrily "i mean, youre not the best at persuading people" he winked before smirking "fuck you!" thomas yelled "mon ami that didnt work before, you sure you want to try again?" he wiggled his eyebrows and thomas' face flushed red before letting his face hit the table with a thud.

**Author's Note:**

> this was suggested by @wapplez ~ i reposted this from my "comment" series so go check that out.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> kudos and comments feed me <3


End file.
